Black Wings Part 1 Year of the Snake
by Yukari
Summary: Harry still wants Cho, but she has no feelings for him. Cho's tied up in her friend, Yukari's unforgettable past. Yukari is searching for affection in all the wrong places while uncovering her family's evil history.
1. A New Year

(( I started this story in November 2001 and I had no idea I'd actually put it on FF.net. My fic has two parts, part one that takes place before graduation, (titled 'Year of the Snake') and part two (titled 'Year of the Horse') after the graduation. All new characters are based on someone I know. One of the co-staring characters, Yukari, was inspired by my personality and apperence. Cho's personality has come to life by Emma, a girl I know from school who is a giant Cho fan. I guess without her help Cho wouldn't have such a huge part in this story. -___-;; Cho is based on Emma, I don't know how I can stand it. Enjoy my story! Keep readin' till the very end! ))  
  
Black Wings: Part 1- Chapter 1  
  
The rain softly hit the glass windows of compartment B of the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter stared out the window and thought about his upcoming year at Hogwarts- his sixth year. Harry's train of thought was suddenly disturbed by the sound of two girls yelling from outside his compartment door. Harry reconized the one girl's voice as Cho, Cho Chang- the girl he was once head-over-heels for. Ever since her love Cedric Diggory passed away she tried to avoid Harry as much as she possibly could. "Cho, I'll bring the first years to Professor McGonagall and I'll let everyone know the train will arrive soon. Don't worry, I can handle everything.," said the other girl. She opened the door and peeked in. "Excuse me, and first years please come with me.," She paused,   
"Oh, sorry to bother you. The train will arrive in Hogsmeade within five minutes." Harry shurgged. The girl went to the next compartment that was occupied by a small girl and a boy even smaller then her. She opened the door and the small girl jumped out of her seat and hugged the entering prefect. "Yukari! I haven't seen you all summer!," the small girl squeeked. "Danna, how've you been?" said Yukari. Danna let go of Yukari. "Well," she said, "I missed Hogwarts. Other then that I'm great. Hey, my brother is starting school this year." Danna pulled the boy by her side. "It's strange the my whole family is in Hufflepuff. Hopefully, Nicky will be in my house.," Danna continued to talk. "I think my mum would be in Hufflepuff if she was a witch. My fathers a wizard and all my cousins are in Hufflepuff." Yukari had a strange disliking towards halfbloods and muggles, but she was to busy ignoring Danna to notice.   
The train came to a screeching fault. One of Danna's cats sprung out of it's cage an onto Danna's lap. Yukari picked up one of Nicky's bags and motioned him to come with her. "Danna, I'll take Nicky to Professor McGonagall.," Yukari said. Danna nodded and put her cat, back into it's cage.   
The cresent moon glowed on the lake water. Nicky sat quietly in the boat with the other first years, and Yukari as Cho pattled. Yukari pulled out an empty journal with a black leather cover, and a beautiful quin pen from her bag. She began to write her first entry, but Cho stopped pattling and looked over Yukari's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be watching the first years?," Cho pauses and glared at the book, "What are you writing? Anything about me? Yukari snapped the book shut. "Nothing really," she said, "Why? You think you've done something to be writen down in my book?" Cho turned around and continued to pattle. Yukari looked up at the stars and sighed. 


	2. Heartbroken Again

(( Recap: Nothing much happened in chapter 1, it just introduced Yukari (not much is known about her yet) and Danna ))  
  
Black Wings: Part 1- Chapter 2  
  
Soon after the boats arrived at the castle docks the first year students were introduced to Professor McGonagall and lead into the Great Hall. They stared at the glittering ceiling in awe then stood trembling in a line infront of the Sorting Hat. The prefects entered after them and took their seats. The head master, Albus Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his want and spoke, "Welcome back to another exciting year of learning at Hogwarts!" Yukari sat at Slytherin table and yawn, "I've only heard this six times before." "Let's welcome the new students, but first, let the sorting begin!," annouced Dumbledore. And with that the Sorting Hat broke into a choirs:  
  
Once upon a memory  
Or maybe just a dream  
Four wizards held onto something special  
Something quite like me  
But in time they grew old  
So they gave me qualities to hold...  
Oh you may end up in Gryffindor  
Where they are brave and true  
Or the noble Ravenclaw  
Who's colours are bright blue  
You may be in Slytherin  
Where the cunning folk rules  
But not the forget the Hufflepuffs  
Who are loyal and no fools  
  
So don't you worry  
I can read your mind   
When I look inside your head  
I'll see what I can find  
  
Some of the students clapped. The firsts years stared at the hat, their eyes glittering with excitement. Nicky thought about the stories he'd heard about Hogwarts and wondered if they were all true. He stared up at the bewitched ceiling for a long while until Professor McGonagall startled him, "Nicolas Netti," she read aloud. At Hufflepuff table, Danna crossed her fingers and prayed her little brother would be in her house. The hat was placed on Nicky's head. It began to mutter something, "Hmmm, another Netti, eh? Well, for one thing, he has a lot of spunk and energy, but hides it in fear of rejection. Hmm....very shy. Better be, HUFFLEPUFF!" Danna clapped and Nicky gave her a big grin then took a seat at Hufflepuff table.   
The next person to be sorted became a Gryffindor, the after that, a Ravenclaw boy, and finally the sorting was over. Dumbledore annouced that the feast may begin. Everyone dug into the food, except Harry. Harry glanced over at Cho who was laughing and enjoying herself with the other Ravenclaw girls. He tried to get her attention. He smiled at her a few times, but she tried not to notice him. Harry really missed Cho over the past two years. During his fifth year he was chosen to be an exchange student at Beauxbatons (because the school was impressed with his magical talent), almost got kidnapped, and was stuck with Fleur Delacour for a translator. He was gone for most the year. He called out her name and finally turned, but this time she was laughing. She left the Great Hall, leaving Harry heartbroken. Harry tried to push through the crowd of Ravenclaws who were heading upstairs. He called out to Cho once again, "Cho! Are you upset about something!?" She didn't hear him. Ron came running up to Harry. "Harry, I've got great news!" Harry spun around, "Hi, Ron," He sighed, "I could use some good news." Ron looked down at his feet, "Cho again? I though you were over her? Y'know, Harry, my sister really fancies you." Harry turned slightly pink and shrugged. Ron continued, "Anyway, we have a new beater, he's captain too. I heard he's pretty good." Harry was a little happier remembering that quidditch practice would start in two weeks. The Great Hall emptied out and Harry noticed that he and Ron were the only ones left in the hall except for a couple of Hufflepuff boys.  
Harry and Ron decided to walk back to their common room. Ron challenged Neville to a game of wizard chess last summer, but Neville made up excuses not to play because he was afraid to be beaten. Ron figured Neville wouldn't be able to make up a good enough excuse tonight.  
***  
Yukari wandered the corridors of the second floor. Draco Malay came strutting out of an empty class room when he rounded the corner and bumped into Yakari. "Watch where you're going." She pauses, "And shouldn't you be in your common room?" Yukari questioned. Draco just kept on walking as if he was in a trace. He had a very dull gaze in his pale gray eyes. Yukari watched him carefully as he rounded the next corner then she walked away slowly.  
Ho walked down the stairs to the second floor. So noticed Yukari protrolling the grounds after hours and ran over to her. "Yukari! What the heck are you doing in the trophy room at this hour? I waited for you in the library, but you never showed up. That's not like you. You're always thinking about yourself, but you couldn't be that busy, you can't even meet me somewhere." Yukari paid no nevermind to Cho. She muttered something, "He's gotta be up to something. He's so mysterious." Cho piped up, "Who?" Yukari whispered, "Draco Malfoy, that Slytherin sixth year." Cho raised and eyebrow. "Oh, up to his usual tricks, again? He's not to be trusted, Yukari, so let him stumble into trouble with Dumbledore." Yukari shook her head. I seriously don't think he's well, she thought. Cho and Yukari walked back downstairs. Cho gave a long sigh, she was obviously tired. "Well, Draco's problem is none of our business." She yawned. Those words stuck into Yukari's head as she walked back to Slytherin common room. Cho gave a wave goodnight and returned to her own common room.  
  
"Check and mate!," Ron exclaimed placing his knight on the board. Neville stared at the board with disbeliefe. "That's the third game! I demand a rematch!," he said. Ron looked happy with himself. "We'll play tomorrow. It's too late now." Neville just continued to complain, "I guess chess isn't my thing." He sunk into his chair. Ron put his wizard chess peices back into the box. "You had time to practice over the summer holiday.," Ron added. Neville sighed, "My gram thinks wizard chess is barbaric. G'night, Ron. I'm going to bed." 


End file.
